Kendall Knight CEO
by Hardcore Maslow
Summary: James Diamond visits his boss in the middle of the night. Does James want a pay raise? Or does he want something else?


"Hello Mr. Knight?" Kendall looked up. "Please come in." A very muscular man with cute face dreamy brown eyes, short brown hair stepped in. He was a wearing a regular black suit and tie. "Hello I'm James Diamond you may have seen me around the office but I was wondering why exactly you gave the new accounting job to a man named Mr. Garcia? Yes I think that's right." Kendall looked puzzled. "Well he is a very hard worker. where do you work? I havent seen you." James walked forward to Kendalls desk and put on a big smile showing off his perfect pearly whites.

"I work in sales. But I was surprised when I didn't hear back from you about the position. Have you already made up your mind who your new personal account would be? I have many talents when it comes to numbers I assure you." James took off his blazer and put it on the couch. "I apologize its a little hot in here I hope you don't mind." Kendall looked at James, smiled and put it very bluntly " You haven't worked here long have you Mr. Diamond?" After putting his blazer down he quickly responded "No I haven't Mr. Knight."

Kendall got up and put on a smirk while taking off his tie. "Filthy little sluts like Carlos Garcia let me fuck them James. Thats how they get up in this company." James completely already knowing the revelation just stood there. "Yeah that's right James your 30 year old CEO has been fucking your frends and getting thier asses filled with sticky huge white loads. what do you have to say to that?" James took off his shirt showing his muscles. "How about this for a response?" James said Licking his lips.

was the complete opposite response Kendall thought he would get. Kendall thought that a pretty boy like James would run away in disgust at this revelation. But no... James was definitely in this to gain something. It appeared Kendall was about to find out what. " Those are some nice abs James." Kendall Quiped. "It would appear I had misjudged you. Most boys come in here flirt a little but when it comes to the real hardcore stuff thery are afraid. You are in this for something big and want it badly don't you?"

"Oh yes I want to beat and destroy Mr. Garcia at his own game. I've been working hard these past few weeks for you Kendall trying to get at that position. Little did I know that Carlos was getting fucked up his ass and going home earlier every day hardly doing any work at all. You should ha e let me in on the secret playful nights you've been having. I assure you I'm much better then Carlos at getting fucked by my boss then he ever could have been." Feeling completely cocky and full of himself Kendall striped completely down showing off his shaved eight inch cock. James knowing his deceitful plan was working perfectly by getting him all worked up and horny he would say almost anything he coaxed him into.

James striped down to his briefs and went and sat on Kendalls lap. "Why dont you tell me more about this game you've been playing" James said as he took his hand and rubbed Kendalls hairless chest. "Well James it was a secret. It wouldn't have been much of a secret if I had been telling people." James got off Kendall and got out a small tube of lube. "I want to please you Kendall let me jack you off. "Oh God Yes James! I want it!" Kendall said as James last article of clothing came off. He revealed his 10 inch dick and abnormally large sack. "I want you inside me Kendall your cum deep inside me." James slutiness on full desplay.

"Damn it James I wish Id have seen you before. I can't believe you work in sales. I go there everyday. If I knew you were there I would have gotten you for that promotion." James walked back over to Kendall not expecting to go away anytime soon. "Tell me Kendall how old is Carlos?" James put Lube on Kendalls dick and started stroking it. Kendalls dick glistened with pre-cum and James knew it wouldnt take much for Kendall to blow his first load. Ideally all over his toned muscular abs. Kendall struggled to answer James question as his ball-sack was cupped into the hands of the shiny brown-haired slut.

"I think he's t-twenty s-six." Kendall blurted out. "That's four years younger then you Kendall. Your pretty noughty making these young men take your dick." James said as Kendall who was sitting down in his leather chair while staring deep into James eyes soon felt that familiar feeling grow in his dick. Kendalls sperm was ready to absolutely blow out of his dick. James immediately stoped jacking Kendall off before the point of no return. This earned a deep moan and loss from Kendall.

"Ugh what the hell!" Kendall yelled. Earning a smirk from the pretty boy. "James what the fuck!" James ignored Kendalls protests and continued talking. "I'm only 23 Kendall and to be honest I really do like you. But this steamy encounter isn't for free. Let me tell you a secret." James whispered into Kendalls ear then he gently kissed Kendalls cheek. "If you want my body and affection you have to make it worthwhile so what do you have for your whore James?" The pretty boy got up and got a bottle of oil out seeming from nowhere and a few splurts later James was covered in oil making his body shine. James then threw the empty bottle away and sat on Kendalls desk.

"Well Kendall? What job offering do you have open? And you better make it worth my time don't insult me. However if I like what you offer I may ask you to come over here and rub this in for me." James smiled big knowing he got Kendall right where he wanted him. Kendall didn't suspect a thing. All he thought that was James was a slut who wanted a increase in pay or a new job.

Little did the Blond haired boy know the boy in front of him was playing for keeps and Kendall would soon find out that James had a huge plan and it would be nearly finished once the pretty boy that was dripping with oil making his body shine like a God got what he had been working so hard to get. A plan that had been put in place weeks ago was nearly finished. The way Kendall was looking at the Sex-God before him James knew his plan would be successful.

"James if it got out and I told the wrong person that I was fucking my employees and giving them promotions it would be the end of my company. So you have to promise to never tell a soul ever." "I promise Kendall I would never ever tell anyone. I swear! James lied as convincingly as possible. "Thank you now that we have gotten that out of our way. Now you are by far the most gorgious man Ive ever seen. I would steal money from the pension fund and give you $4,000,000. of it. Would you be willing to be my public boyfriend if I did that for you?"

James was shocked at the revelation that the near president of the company would actually blatently steal four million dollars from hard working employees just for his own personal gain. After weeks of in depth researching with the help of Carlos who unfortunately had had to have sex with Kendall in order to put in the camera in his office earlier this week that would capture Kendalls confession and the current event unfolding now. James never would have imagined that his undercover researching and reporting into the mysterious vanishings of millions of dollars in Cyrus Industry's all pointed to one man Kendall knight.

Even though James wanted to punch Kendall in the face right now and storm out he knew that he had to have sex with him in order to get the camera out of the building as horrible as it seemed to allow himself to be violated and pretend to enjoy it. So James tried to keep a cool face on and act like he actually loved Kendalls idea to steal from the company so he And Kendall could have a lavish lifestyle.

"I think that's good Kendall. I like that a lot. Now why don't you come over here and help me out? I have to get all of this oil tubed into my soft skin." Kendall got up pushing his light blond hair out of the way. Thier tongues clashed with James allowing Kendall domination. Kendall rubbed the soft hairless chest of the pretty boy noting the toned muscles. " I love it when big strong men know what they want. Do you know what you want Kendall?" Without hesitation Kendall grabed James balls and started playing with them.

"God I'm so fucking horny. Do you want this cock James?" "Oh Baby stuff me with it! I want to feel your manhood!" Kendall pushed James on the sofa. "Spread your legs like a good bitch. " James did as he was told. Kendall got on top of James and stuffed his dick up the younger pretty boy. Kendall layed down on James hairless chest that had oil all over it. "Pound me like a escort Kendall!" Kendalls forced his dick balls deep into the short brown haired boy. James legs spread wide open allowed the CEO full access to James hole. After several hard thrusts James put his hands on Kendalls chest. " Go ahead I want to feel the cum hit my insides."

With a animalistic moan Kendall blew a thick load into James ass. "AHHH I FEEL IT!" James yelled as he blew a white load all over his fake boyfriends chest. The older boy collapsed on top of the dirty pretty boy. Several minutes later James pushed off the boy who's limp dick was all out of energy. " I think your finished. I'm gonna put back on my clothes and go home for the night I'll ne back in the morning babe." Putting back on his pants James noticed Kendall was clearly still recovering from his high. "Was I good?" Kendall asked James as he took the video recording out from its hidden spot. "I think you were amazing." The pretty trickster said as he was leaving the room.

"As a matter of fact I think you were good enough to be seen on the news." Kendalls office door slamed shut. This statement jogged Kendalls memory and It didn't take long before he realized the guy he just fucked was looked awfully similar to the man that was employed to get stories for the Fox financial news.

Kendall jumped up but realized he was still completely naked with cum all over him. He realized James had taken his clothes and there was a reason he had never seen him before. He WAS the man who worked to get stories for the Fox financial news. That was why he had never seen him around. He didn't even work there.

Please review! Any praise or suggestions put them in the review for the next chapter.


End file.
